


Home

by Rash_jaya



Series: Evelynn McGarrett [2]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-01
Updated: 2016-03-18
Packaged: 2018-05-17 14:11:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 10,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5873533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rash_jaya/pseuds/Rash_jaya





	1. Chapter 1

Evelynn was her father's daughter she wasn't much of talker or one to follow doctor's orders, like Steve she bottle things up until she blows unlike Steve, Evelynn is every calculating much like her mother she has high level of bull shit level but when she let out stem she much like her grandpa Joseph,  she lock on to target and let loss all her furry on her unsuspecting victim.  

Evelynn shoot up on her bed in her new home, it was creepy living here known that grandpapa was killed in living room down stairs by mad man who was be killed in jail by his boss who cleaning house but with Wo Fat still at large plus Evelynn has never live in a house where someone was killed before. She had never been in this house without her grandpapa sleep down the hall even tho she knows her father is sleep in that every room she couldn't shake off this feeling that she been watch, she could seawer that she could smell blood in the air sometimes, ones she was sure nothing was out of place in the room she tried to go back to sleep when it didn't work, she grabbed her suffering seal and made her way to her father bed room. 

Her father door was never locked when her mother was deployed. She walk in the only light in the room came from the full moon that shine through the window which she use to mark her way to side of her father's bed before she claims up on the bed. Steve had heard her little feet the minute she hit hall way he was lay on his tummy watching her with half open eyes. She lay on top of Steve back she closed her eyes again. She sigh her father was always warm when she left a little clod back in Colorado, he was great heat source and comfort. But suing her father has her personal pillow after a nightmare has always made feel safe. He was Evelynn saftey blanket in may ways. She left her father head move to take a look over his shoulder to see what she was doing she didn't have any fear she knew her father wouldn't let her fall. 

She only seek him out when she feeling sick or not sure of something most of the time. But Steve knew his daughter something had made her uncomfortable and she needed to be close to him narmaly the knowledge of his percent was enough comfort but Steve knew better then to ask he knew that she would talk when she was ready she could tell him or Catherine or Sam mostly it was Sam she would talk too.

"Comfy there Keiki" he asked only to have her nodded her head, she was already half sleep even thor Evelynn was early person 4 am was to soon for her she was every much her father's daughter.  She love going swimming in ocean she love diving in ocean with her father she could watch the fish swim in and around. Every one jock that she was Navy water baby.

Steve take a look at the clock it only 4 am in the morning father and daughter when back to sleep. When the alarm goes off at 5:45 am both father  and daughter sit up his bed she took one look out the window at the dark sky and fall back on the to bed. She giggle has her father reached over her to turn off the alarm clock his hair was all over the place it look funny.

She was ready in 10 minutes father and daughter want down to the beach she was sitting the little dingy in her swim suit and hat. Steve had covered her in Sun cream he was toeing the dingy with her inside. She sued her stick to paddle she started out sing it  silaor life for me, living on the sea, taken boat it a silaor life me. Steve listen to her singing, he knew the song it was one that he made up when he was kid. He wounded where she had learned the song from because he sure didn't tell her about it.

When Steve was done with his morning swim she had her fun for half hour in the water Steve through her up in to the air and caught her she came down she giggle saying &again Dada again& she screamed in pour joy. At 7 am father had daughter had came in both of every hungry, they had big glass over Barry juice and big blow of fruits before heading to the office. She carry a little bag and inside was two books fill with her father handwriting. These were latter's and note's address to her, some of the entries are from her uncles even her mother but most of it was her father through in the moment of clam during his time of deployment  while they were speared


	2. Looking back part one

Settling in her father office she lay on her tummy on the sofa hugging one of  pillo ws under her chin, with one of the books laying in front of her she turn to a random page and started to read get inside her father brain during this past two years. Her father had been deployed most of the year almost eleven months when grand-papa was killed.

Other day, other Country,  San d  everywher e  a s  far the eyes se e and without ocean to be seen. I missed the sound of the waves crushing against the shore. The smell of the salt in the air the humidity the wind would carry through the air. I miss tugging the little dingy with you sit inside with your little sun hat during my morning swim. I miss hearing your laugh when I through you up high and catch you just before your little feet would touch the water. Miss see your little face light up with that big smile the one that show your little dimples. As you clap your little hands laughing ask for other go.  Mos t  o f  th e  pag e  wer e  li t  thes e  on e  classifie d  to p  secre t  locatio n  unsai d.

She turn to other page this one was her birthday she had turned five years. first of March 2010 my little Eveie turns five today, just other birthday that I missing out because some wanted SOB had shot up an American Embrace in Iraq. Just my luck another sand fill country did I mention that I miss the beach. It been four month, my skin is so dry I miss the natural heal effects of the salty sea water. I miss all this but what hurt most is that fact that I missing out on time with my little Eveie. I miss the look on her face when she see that cake her aunty Lizzy has made for her. Catherine had said that Lizzy was up the last two days barking, cutting and modelling the cake in to SEAL logo and make sure everyone still have enough for a good size peace. I know Joseph my father in law would take a video of it all but it is not the same as see with my own eyes hearing her laugh. 

Second half of the page was covered in photos from the party it had been a pool party. She remember the party has if it has happens yesterday. It was so much fun trying to work your way thought the blown up sailing ship while the lifeguard try and pull you off. Then the tow mats rolling and going commando as if we were going under wire gate or something. running backward was hard  to do with out fall over everyone had fell off at some point going backward. Eden had gotten it all on camera too.

Evelynn flipped to a new page this was the night before her father and uncle Freddie was deployed. This page was not in her father handwriting it was in uncle Freddie. It was short note from uncle Freddie, Evelynn we been deployed for three days your father and I have mission tomorrow can't tell  yo u what it about  bee n  to p  secre t  an d  al l but I want you know that I finely did it, I married your aunty Kelly this pass weekend now she is now suck with me, we got married that not all you are going to be big cousin yes you guessed it aunty Kelly is have a baby. It a girl, I have not told your father yet I will tell him right before we jump. Kelly and I... um we talked about names Leanna Shreve Heart after aunty Kelly late mother, Lea Ann who had passed way when Aunty was only little girl. Shreve is after not only my late sister Sara but also you Evelynn, my sister  Sara passed away when you were only a month old Lynn, she loved you every much. My little girl is not yet in our world and I already love her even much, normally I would asked your father for favour but I fear he may not be able to on these so turn to you Lynn should anything happen to me would you tell my little girl that I loved her every much, could keep a eye out for her me. I would own you remember I Miss you if we are lucky we meet again when we do I can’t wait to hear all thing you been up too. Your uncle Freddie.

It left like uncle was say goodbye she remember have that last talk with him even then that night on the beach it left all wrong. The hold team was there and they loved one uncle Freddie pulled me to side to talk. She had wound if her uncle Freddie knew he time was up or that he be call in to a suicide mission with dad. She knew that her father still had nightmares about the day  m y  uncl e  Freddie was killed. She could hear him reach for his gun some nights, she could hear him sit up in bed his breathing is different. She know when he want for his gun and the time he didn't because he would check his gun and check every room in the house for any bad guys start and end his around with her room. He would sit and watch her she could hear his breathing by then he more clam and only when Steve was sure that they were both safe that was when he would back to bed.

Evelynn who has only cried twice in years  wa s only in the  yea r ago she had first time inlong time, first time was when she was told about her grand-papa John had left this world, for the first time in years she had cried on her uncle Sam shoulder until she couldn't any more. She didn't think she had any more tears left when she was told about her uncle Freddie but she remember crying herself to sleep for many night holding on to her photo of her grand-papa John and uncle Freddie. Until one day when she come home from School only to find all photo of both grand-papa John and uncle Freddie were gone. It had taken better part of the year to come to terms with her loss. She will miss them both every much but she know they are both watch over her and rest of their Ohana from heaven.

She turned to a new page after she flop on to her back holding the book up she look at it in the light from the first time she see a light pencil line in shape of one of her father's tattoos,  she followed the line with her finger, she knew it wasn't her father who put the picture there the man still did stick people with no really details as far as she knew. She was pretty sure it must have been her mother. She knew she was right when she turn a page back there was a note from her mother.

It read my little Evelynn I am here wait for your father to weak up, they gave him the good stuff he sound a sleep. Rest easy your father will be fine as he put it it part of the job you know how it is. You know your father  i s not man of many words, to your father action speak better then words ever can and it has always be that way with Steve from the first day I meet him. Your father had few good story to tell about his time with you during his last leave. Sometime I feel I missing out on watching your grow up, I know Navy is my job, it help to pay the bills and your never end list of classes and actives that you take. I picture you stand there with your little hand on your hip your little head tilted to the side that McGarrett stair on your little face tell me these words. But let me tell you what I have heard about your yearly tried out. He told me that you were put in to class with older girl because your skills were to advance for your age. I am so poured of you my little girl, did you know when I was your age I was placed in the older age group for ice-skating too. I know you going to do well this year Like you did last year my little girl I love and miss you so much. I have to go your stubborn father is weak up now, I see you soon Evelynn. Love mom.

She smile she could picture dad with the book in hand asking her mom so you think I am stubborn? She shake her head, her mom and dad love to tease one other it part of they charm.

She turn to new page this one was in her father handwriting it was when he had only 18 hours of leave. the writing was a little shaky,it read, Okay I going to attempt to write while your mother is sleep right this moment she is suing my tummy has her personal pillow for whatever the reason you and your mother seem to think that I am your personal pillow. Three hours ago I arrived on the big E with two of men Mark Mayfield and Steve Johnson both SEAL were rescued from the hands of same every bad men. I have 18 house of leave before I have to report to base in Bang Kong that doesn't give me time to come home so I came to see her mother on the big E. When I look at your mother big brown eyes and long jet black hair I am reminded of you. Miss you Eveie. I see you soon love ya. 

She turned few more page there was other little note from her mother. They had been together again this time it's not because he was hurt this time it because he had 10 hours on the big E because he had volunteer for mission that would bring him to the big E and he had few hours leave. She shake her head the aumout of time her father been hurt it a mrical that he could stand on his two feet let along be able to walk. The man 36 years of age and he must have spend half of his 13 years in the Navy in the hospital recovering or close too this. Grandpa called him the magic man but if she  think about all the time he been shoot, stabbed, blown up she has to agree with Detective Williams her father was a trouble magnet.  She gave in to a little laugh, before turning page one more. 

There were photo of her father SEAL team stuck on the conner with the word Ohana under the picture. She look closely at the photo there were uncle Sam, with his NCIS badge pined to his belt. Uncle Mike and uncle Freddie and in front kneeling down with his arm around a dog was her father. Under the photo it read we lost Hulk today, you remember Hulk the k9 that is signed to my old SEAL team, team 7 Keiki he was kill in the line of duty saving a the new team leader William Harrington. She remember that dog he stay with them when her father was on leave. Hulk that was his name he look really mean when he get angry he had bitten the Corporal Mils shoes until there was it was in million little pieces. Hulk belong to SEAL team 7 her father former SEAL team four years ago Dad want back to his other SEAL team the one uncle Sam and he were on Team 6. She remember Hulk and she had seen William Harrington around base too, she never meet the guy only seen him around base but something about him make her Want to shoot him with paint-ball gun. The poor guy was targeted every chance she had she must have shoot him every time she  sa w the guy around base. So much so that he start to wear his long raincoat while he was on base so he would  no t get any paint on his uniform. She was never without her water gun it was always with her even now she was ready to shoot someone with water gun with was full with dark blue food died with little bit of water. 

She turn to back pages almost to the start of the book  it was long and it read. Keiki I just got back from lunch with grandpa Joe he is deployed here in Bang Hong, we had nice time in one of the villages even manage to duck in to the market and get something for mom's birthday. He had something every interesting to tell me over lunch about your actives around the base involving your favourite weapon of choices the paint-ball gun. Keiki did you really hunt down and shoot PO Cater a marine from your uncle John Sheppard base. Grandpa said that you were play with a team of four one of your team members  were from your uncle base one big man that we had meet when General was shot a year ago. Two other SEAL. The four of you had hunt and shoot a hold group of porisble trainee. Grandpa also told me that your uncle John was the one who picked your team. He also told me that your uncle John want you to show no mercy as the bad people they face on daily basis will  kill them with out any care. Sometime I worried about you Keiki I worry that you are missing out on a normal childhood growing up on a base. But your grandpa pointed out that with Hanna family in your life you get what everyone out side base call normal life and for now I find comfort in that. I got to go keiki your uncle Freddie is about to do something stupid and I have stop him before he get himself hurt again.

She made her face turn back front between this page and next before she sigh and go to find her father in mean part of the office. She found him working on the smart table,  with uncle Chin, Steve look up and when she pulled on his pant leg. He smiled and listen carefully to his daughter complain.

Evelynn said "what did he do?" pointing to the page she continued "you can tell me that you had to stop uncle from get hurt because he was about do something stupid without telling me what he did or try to do? That like me saying I had the best day and not tell you what I did to make it best day."

Chin said "she has a point borha"

Steve read they entry before say "I knew I should have left at comfort" sigh before added "you know your uncle Freddie and his stupid ideas, well this one include your grandpa Joe new truck wheels. What do you think Commander White would have done to the poor unsuspecting victim your uncle diced to Farm by placing the the stolen goods in his belongs"

She look up asked "what did he do, for uncle Freddie to loss it at someone to a point that he would go and get the guy kick out of the Navy he wound have to have done something big" she told her father.

Steve said "he got uncle Mike shoot in the neck during a training session"

Evelynn said "let me guess, the on going investigation was take to long for uncle Freddie"

Steve simply replied "yes" only to have his daughter tell him, was that so hard to tell me. Could save few minutes if you just written that in the first place. Over her should while she made her way back to her father office. Chin look at Steve  smile d  a t  hi s  ol d  frien d before turn back to the fact of the case they were working on. 


	3. Insist

 

In Steve office Evelynn turned to the almost the end of the book, this entry was the first entry after her father took leadership of five 0. Truth is keiki I don't know how to start this entry.  I am about up root your life keiki not only your life but mom too. 

See when I got here yesterday I had no intention of taken the job the Governor had offered on my arrival.  However after meet up with uncle Chin what he had said had me looking into the where about Hesse the man who killed grand-papa. Which lead me take the job and become leader of Governor task force here in Hawaii and to do this I had to transfer to the reserves. Your mother and I had talk about make Hawaii home before but honestly keiki I did think we make the move down here as a family but not before your mother retirement when her 25 years up in three years time.  

But like my grandmother always said nothing in life is ever written in stone for the Lord has planned a few bumps on road for you to over come and some you may never see coming for he always testing our faith. This family has been test then most, but we always come out on top this time would not be any different hold on the faith and the Lord will see us through. 

Okay let's see right this minute your uncle Chin is looking into some old CI (confidential informat) of his who hopefully can get us interview with the bad guy and uncle Chin Cousin will go undercover most like sometime tomorrow. Her name is Kono she graduate next week. You uncle Chin think she can held herself if she can during this extra credit undercover mission then she will be part of the task force she will partner up with uncle Chin.  Kono Kalakaua use to be surfer, you seen her in Melbourne  Australia  with your mother when you were almost year old it was her last time. she did three year in the port circuit before she blow out her knee. When she had to reinvent herself she choice to be a cop which she say that it was because of uncle Chin that she become cop. 

What can I really tell you about your uncle Chin that you don't know, you already know he was on the police force for 15 years, before he was forced off but keiki he didn’t take the money I believe that and so should you even if everyone else think he did they is no proof one way or there. 

Then they is my partner a Detective Danny Williams a transplant from New Jersey, he moved here only six months ago because his ex wife remarried and moved here with his daughter Grace who called him Danno  I think from what I could understand from one side phone conversation. Danny don't like the beach he like cities where there no sunami or jellyfish.  He likes skyscraper and only swim for survival not for fun. He also like look like he is from the mainland, with his shirt and tie. He and Grace like puzzles and they are every close from how he talk about his daughter I would wager they have a close father and daughter relationship. Okay I need to get back to work Danny is coming over later with beer for a talk. I will tell him about you maybe after I get the story about who or what Danno is about.

It late keiki Danno just left, let me recap for you before I call it night. First off your uncle Chin came through I like knew he would we have meet tomorrow afternoon with the head of snake. Lead of gang of traffickers Kono will go in and part me is not sure but I faith in your uncle believe in Kono. 

Saying that let me finish with tell you the story behind the nickname Danno,  when Grace was three she tried to say Danny but what came out was Danno and now Danny is stuck with it for life. He get annoyed when When I called him that and you know Keiki I love good laugh as the next fella it is funny to watch him runt. Before I go I just let you know I didn't tell Danny about you I just don't feel comfortable tell him right now but one soon I will let him know about girls  that I missing and love every much. You and your mom I am off bed now keiki Aloha. 

She turn the page this was entry was just after they little family weekend. Let me start by say this past weekend with your mom and you was just what I needed to face these morning Danny walk in to house with out knocking which is not the first time and I have feel it will not be the last time either.  I was sitting at the kitchen table listen to a tape that your grand-papa had made it really hit a core. What you grand-papa said one the tape some of these thing would apply to our relationship too keiki.  

When I was five grand-papa asked me what I want to be when I grow up. I told him that I want to be cop like him. What he told me hurt at first be anything about that. But now listen to the tape now I can understand why he said that. He explained on the tape, he said that life of cop is not easy it not that he isn't poured of the work he done but more than anything I have regrets the toll that it took on my family the way it hurt them. It's something I think about everyday. Now I alone here, losing my wife was almost unbearable but give up my kids that just broke me.I am so proud of them but they'd never know it. I've missed so much of their lives, watching them grow up and all. I guess that's the way it has to be till I figure this out.

I had stop there because Detective I don't never knock came call with Ma Lasadas. Danny call them doughnut looking things that are fired. The next thing I know is that Danny asked me what that look for what they teach you no to spill in Army. After reminding him that  I am in the navy, I informed him that it was not spill it was the tie, he told me he like to look professional,  when I asked him Professional what, I should have know that was the worming thing to say I got a ear full of how it is his favourite tie because Grace had got it for him for father day and also this is what Detective look like back in New Jersey and every other city in the country. I could help tease him by say Shirt, tie and doughnut crumbs, before informing that he was never going to fit in here look like he was from the mainland. You could guess what his reply was, that he dose want fit in here, I am still on him and hope for the best. Detective Williams is every easy and his reaction is funny.

Keiki the Coastguard still have not found Victor Hesse body. Danny believes that Hesse is fish food but with out body I can not believe it even with full MAG shoot into him I see man walk way from alot worst case scenarios. 

The case we just put to bed was one that could have end with national security issues but lucky that was  not case, I know you details am I am going tell little without compromising the case. The victim was NSA personal name Roland Lowery who lives here in Hawaii with his son after his wife dead of cancer seven years ago. 

Lowery was on his way to somewhere when his car was T boned, gun shoots were exchanged passengers were killed this all happened in broad daylight. Lowery has top secret security clearance which means it could be national security threat. 

When we got to the scene keiki it was every worrying the car was rental the bullets  casings were from SS 190 armour piercing around and the two dead men were haired muscle from Brudahs Security Firm. That the car was density layer ballistic glass laminated on to a shield if resilient polycarbonate. 

Chin found out that Lowery was on his way to meeting at Hickam Airport Base. Danny and I talk to General at the base. Who told us the Roland was paranoid send of email all hours in the night directly to join chief of staff about how vulnerable we were to and attack. He moved to Hawaii because he left it here he would do most good. Keiki did you know that US pacific command is strategic position that it is directly responsible for 150 miles literally half earth. Lowery believe we were still vulnerable he was working something that would prove it and he was on his way to she the General when he was kidnapped. 

Chin found traffic camera and found one of the bad guy's was hit and had gone into the Kahiko on Kalia road when the hotel security showed he got in to lift on right inside there was blood on floor 38 button. He had taken the stairs to the roof. When man didn't talk I took his hand pressed his finger into his wound and got a print that Chin ran.

Sergei Lvanovich a national Sebastian with rap sheet for back jobs, jewellery heisheists. But what I did tell Chin when I told him to run deep background check at the time was the guy have little blue star tattoo on his arm that blue star is the new Mafia tag. 

Chin background check came back, Sergei cone to Hawaii two months go with Drage Zankavic who pay for everything. They both travelled on doctored passports. From video we know there was three so did check on all Serbian passport and found that Lawyer's girlfriend was apart it too but we were to late in warning Kono who was babysitting Lowery's son. 

Which got Kono kidnapped, but we got her back however she missed her police academy graduation. But afterwards I dressed up in blue and Chin and Danny I n they police uniforms had our own little one for her I have her Kel Tec 9 mil which would make great backup weapon as it don't need a separate holster.  Kono can keep in her belt or her ankle strap. Danny gave her a patron saint for low reinforcement and Chin swear her in. I also told her that I sorry she was place in dengue today and that we care for each other like family so please know that we'll always do everything we can to protected one other.

 


	4. Merry visit

She turn day the page this one read Keiki I finely meet Grace today we were at Kukui High school where me and Chin played football for Kukui Kings. You be happy to know that Kono is just has vocal as you are when watching a game. The kings were take on Pikoi Scorpions and when King running toward a touch down only to be denied by the scorpions 42 makes the tackle 

Kono yells “Oh, how did you miss that face mask call ref? He only tried to gouge the kid’s eye out. You suck”

But keiki our day off didn't last along because the game  was interrupted by two gun men who were Triads and three victim was Samoan as you know keiki these two gangs have co-levied on the Island longer then I lived. HPD say that Samoans are responsible for seven Triads deaths in the last six months that was why this was so public,  Triads are sending message they not sit back be take out one at time. 

We found out the HPD had a UC with Samoans turnout to be a cousin of uncle Chin named Sid. Sid gave us a location where the Samoans are doing business a chop shop when Danny and I checked it out we notes that they had lot of pizza box's.  But thing about these boxes were they were clean to clean so I gave Danny a chemistry lesson, take iodine and spared the inside of the box. Any metallic objects would have left trace elements behind. The iodine bring it out in a couple of seconds. A out line of gun turn out and so Danny and I want to get a slice of pizza. 

Detective Williams is every different he don't like pineapple on his pizza, to him a pizza is muzzle source and dough that no fruit, pineapple and pizza don't belong belong in same airspace. When we got to pizza place the own name was Joie when Danny didn't get anywhere it was my turn to try. I took Joie out out on boat on they way out to sea I told Joie who was from New  Jersey all about Aumakua using Shake as base then I through his ass in to cage that is used by tuories. Left him in there just long enough to finish a beer.

We found out that a gand banger from New Jersey named Frank Salvo was coming to the island to take over the illegal gambling he was using Samoans to take out the triads but New Jersey crew don't take on partners so it only matter of time before they take out the Samoans too.  So we have to eliminate the virus Frank Salvo. To Dothan Danny and I long with Kono would go undercover, Kono has a waiter while Danny and and I would go under has Wales. This 

This is where I tell you about the face I took out one of uncle Mike cars from his time undercover with car dealer here in Hawaii few months ago, a two door silver Ferrari, during the mission our cover was blown and there was shoot out, Sid was saved by uncle Chin, and Salvo was killed shoot during shoot out in the head by Chin to save Sid life. With the bad guys caught or dead the case was wrapped up. 

My unit finally have name Five 0, it what grand-papa called our family when I was grown up here in Hawaii the team like the story and that was how the Governor task force was name five 0. Okay keiki I have to go now I have the paperwork that need to be done so DA can put the bad guy way.

She turned the page this one was in tow parts, part one Reed Keiki your aunty Marry is coming these morning,  she didn't come to grand-papa funeral because she never got back to me after I left  three dozen message. I was little shocked to get the call tell me to pick her up this morning at the airport. What I wasn't shock about was that she been in trouble with law, she had lighted up in the toilet and was been held part of me want to lock her up and other part wanted to put on the first plan back to the mainland. 

I didn't have a change to talk to her, but part me was still angry at her for skipping not only your grand-papa funeral but I was up set with her for skipping my wedding and your christening. I guess that I was still holding that over your aunty Marry head, maybe your mother right maybe it time to let is go but I find it hard to let it go keiki, Marry as no idea of the word Ohana or the meaning and that make me every angry with her. Until today she did know that she was aunty or the fact that her only brother was married. Marry was wait in the office while we wrapped up a case, she saw the photo on my desk, the photo of you and mom from the time you got your first big fish. I have to go keiki we got case I write again later okay.

Okay here the part two The case we were working was of Dawkins who walked out of Halawa in guard uniform while he dressed a guard up in his jump suit as a distraction. The police officers kill the guard who was dressed in jump suit who hands were taped together with handgun in place and month glue shut. This guy had to get out today to get his hand on money that he was own by his partner from bank job on the mainland. Needless to say I had to ask your mother for help in tracking down Dawkins when we lost him in H3 tunnel heading in to Halawa Valley there is no traffic camera on that road. 

Needless to say before we could catch up with him he got his hands on Helo out of Makani Kai Aviation, it a helicopter tour operator.  He took one of their choppers with a family of three  as hostage. Their chopper ran out of fuel and went down in Waikolu Valley Molokai rainforest. Dawkins killed the pilot and took the family. We caught up and Dawkins was shoot and killed. The family was sick from drink water form the stream in the rainforest but the doctors say they make full recovery. 

Meanwhile your aunty Marry managed to give Kamekona the slip I found her at grand-papa grave where we had a picnic together. Your mother is coming over tonight I own her other dinner and lots of deer. She and I have the day off tomorrow I am Planing on breakfast on the beach.

 


	5. Missing girls

She turn the page this this one also in tow parts first part in her mother handwriting. Evelynn you father gone to for late swim before I join him I have say you uncle Sam may own you some money. Yeah your father and I didn't make it to our reservation again. Why is that we never seem make it to dinner maybe that is why your father still own uncle Sam a stake dinner for the past five years. When you next talk uncle Sam you should asked him how that dinner came to be. All I will tell you is that your father is crazy idea may have cost alot more than his pride if it wasn't for your uncle Sam  quick thinking. Kido sometime I am amazed to see your father standing let along alive when I read some of these old medical reports of his. I am of to join your father in the water. This time it will be my doing that coz us to miss out reservation at Colorado. 

On the other note I meet your aunty Marry, it was every embarrassing moment to know that she had been home last night. Sources say that this is old house with thin walls in this case Steve you own me big. That right kido your father own me again this is going cost him more then a beer. Funny thing is I can hear him say just added to my tab, Commander I am tell you now that this is going cast you arm and leg I have not be so embarrassed in my life, maybe we can keep you sister and our daughter from meeting for other few years. What do you think?

Right under it was her father handwriting it read, first of all Cath, I could not agree more keep Marry and Eveie away from one other would great idea. I just don't think my sister is up to been an aunty yet she still to much of a kid. If her arrival is to go by she had alot of grown up to do before I would let these two in the same room without supervision. 

Keiki I have to say I am starting hate this job my day off with your mother was cut short this morning I am not to happy but keiki my plans of breakfast on the beach with your mom never happen thanks for the governor pull in us in on what should be a HPD case. At first I was upset about it but when I found out the victim was young 18 year old girl and that her sister was missing the mind set change. 

All I could think about what that call I got telling me that you and your mother were hurt bad. I still remember it was uncle Sam and uncle Freddie would kept me for blow up or hitting someone because it was taken to long to get you and your mother. I could not imagine what the Reeves family was going through, they lost one daughter and other missing. Mrs Reeves was a mess much like I was when I found out what happen at the house.

The case turn out to be political due to the face Mr Reeves work with the embassy of Milian. Ambassador Reeves representative of United States in an unstable region of the world and US gives a lot of aid to Philippines most of the population is grateful for our assistance but not everyone appreciates the help I mean there’s always radical elements who resent our presence.

When we found that the girl were at night club and that the man who took him was there too when want to check it out Detective Williams said that he would break the man fighters one at him if he try that stuff with Grace I have say keiki I would shoot them in the nuts I think the Detective wasn't really shocked to hear that. I don't think that Danny would have been shock if I said that I would blow them up keiki.

Chin found that money came from bank in the Philippines the account belong to Carlos Bagoyo known a member of the National Liberation Front Operational in rural Luzon. They bombed a military base there in 08. He is responsible for the Zambanga bombings that killed 78 people. Lately they’ve taken to targeting U.S troops with in the country because we support a diplomatic elected government. Ambassador you coordinate military aid with the state department which mean you have access to their classified server. Bagoyo wanted location shipment of M4 machine guns on route to Manila. 

I had to call your mother about to location where they in the pair area it was then that Detective Williams made contact ion between my happy mood and your mother been sign to Pearl-harbour while ship was getting same will needed update in software. Of course I had to promise her the islands best stake has payment. We got Ambassador and his daughter Robin out alive and your mother and I finely got around to dinner. Stake on the beach while your aunty was out with same old friends. 

 


	6. Missing girls

She turn the page this this one also in tow parts first part in her mother handwriting. Evelynn you father gone to for late swim before I join him I have say you uncle Sam may own you some money. Yeah your father and I didn't make it to our reservation again. Why is that we never seem make it to dinner maybe that is why your father still own uncle Sam a stake dinner for the past five years. When you next talk uncle Sam you should asked him how that dinner came to be. All I will tell you is that your father is crazy idea may have cost alot more than his pride if it wasn't for your uncle Sam  quick thinking. Kido sometime I am amazed to see your father standing let along alive when I read some of these old medical reports of his. I am of to join your father in the water. This time it will be my doing that coz us to miss out reservation at Colorado. 

On the other note I meet your aunty Marry, it was every embarrassing moment to know that she had been home last night. Sources say that this is old house with thin walls in this case Steve you own me big. That right kido your father own me again this is going cost him more then a beer. Funny thing is I can hear him say just added to my tab, Commander I am tell you now that this is going cast you arm and leg I have not be so embarrassed in my life, maybe we can keep you sister and our daughter from meeting for other few years. What do you think?

Right under it was her father handwriting it read, first of all Cath, I could not agree more keep Marry and Eveie away from one other would great idea. I just don't think my sister is up to been an aunty yet she still to much of a kid. If her arrival is to go by she had alot of grown up to do before I would let these two in the same room without supervision. 

Keiki I have to say I am starting hate this job my day off with your mother was cut short this morning I am not to happy but keiki my plans of breakfast on the beach with your mom never happen thanks for the governor pull in us in on what should be a HPD case. At first I was upset about it but when I found out the victim was young 18 year old girl and that her sister was missing the mind set change. 

All I could think about what that call I got telling me that you and your mother were hurt bad. I still remember it was uncle Sam and uncle Freddie would kept me for blow up or hitting someone because it was taken to long to get you and your mother. I could not imagine what the Reeves family was going through, they lost one daughter and other missing. Mrs Reeves was a mess much like I was when I found out what happen at the house.

The case turn out to be political due to the face Mr Reeves work with the embassy of Milian. Ambassador Reeves representative of United States in an unstable region of the world and US gives a lot of aid to Philippines most of the population is grateful for our assistance but not everyone appreciates the help I mean there’s always radical elements who resent our presence.

When we found that the girl were at night club and that the man who took him was there too when want to check it out Detective Williams said that he would break the man fighters one at him if he try that stuff with Grace I have say keiki I would shoot them in the nuts I think the Detective wasn't really shocked to hear that. I don't think that Danny would have been shock if I said that I would blow them up keiki.

Chin found that money came from bank in the Philippines the account belong to Carlos Bagoyo known a member of the National Liberation Front Operational in rural Luzon. They bombed a military base there in 08. He is responsible for the Zambanga bombings that killed 78 people. Lately they’ve taken to targeting U.S troops with in the country because we support a diplomatic elected government. Ambassador you coordinate military aid with the state department which mean you have access to their classified server. Bagoyo wanted location shipment of M4 machine guns on route to Manila. 

I had to call your mother about to location where they in the pair area it was then that Detective Williams made contact ion between my happy mood and your mother been sign to Pearl-harbour while ship was getting same will needed update in software. Of course I had to promise her the islands best stake has payment. We got Ambassador and his daughter Robin out alive and your mother and I finely got around to dinner. Stake on the beach while your aunty was out with same old friends. 

 


	7. Settling in to

The next page there was not lot but it look like this case was little close to home for her father and Navy SEAL with PTSD hold up with unknown aumout of hostages with SWAT all around the ship. Just because he was running from the scene with bloody knife they think he killed his wife. When it turn out to be in her ex was the one who killed her after what look like fight. Five 0 found out that his wife was from Russia and she run Away a year from her ex who hurt her with SEAL meet her and the fear that he may kill the undone child she ran way it out he found her killer and took Lilly his daughter. Five 0 stop the plane and took him in for the murder and kidnapped of miner. It shows that HPD should not jump to conclusions before having all the facts. 

When Evelynn tummy start make sound she closed the book and when looking for her father who was standing by the smart table looking at something there is a blond Detective there too. 

Without look up Steve ask her what she wanted? For the life in her she couldn’t tell how he did that he always seem to know when someone was in the same space as him. She told him that she was look something to eat, Steve told the Kamekona would be here soon with some food but if she could not wait there is a engine bar in his desk she could have or the last filing cabinet should have a few chocolate bars left from her mother stash that is if Danny didn't finished them all.

Just has she was about dig in to her mother chocolate bars that her father kept here in his office and at home for her mother for what he calls &that time of the month& she always found comfort in chocolate. The door to the office open that it walk Kamekona with the food. Her father watched her run out take food bag from Kamekona she took out first box with her father's name tell him it was his the second she call out Danno, tried one was for Kono fourth one she did left it on the table and fifth one said pull out uncle Chin the last one had her little sis on it she look up and asked Chill and garlic with extra chill and Kamekona replied of caused little sister. She smiled and said Mahalo Kamekona with out wait a word to others she started to dig in to her food.

Kamekona teased Steve tell him that Evelynn could handle chill better then he can to which he replied that she gone iron cast tummy like her mother ruffling her hair. She was now sit on her father lap and eating, thing were good but there was a little fact that would rattle the cage yet to come.  They had lunch Evelynn told them about her little Ohana on the mainland the Hanna family and uncle Callen who are Navy police or better know has NCIS navy criminal investigation services.  Steve told her that Kamekona will drop her of at base after lunch that Grandpa Joe and Eden has something planned something about keeping a promise. The smiled on her face the way her eyes light up she could not wait, now she knew why grandpa Joe had coming by the house last night and taken her paint-ball gun with him. Payback was going to be fun, she was self training combat fighter just by watching grandpa Joe and his trainees over the years. 

While she was wait for Kamekona to finish his lunch she restart to read the last case they had worked on before she had come over to the island to live with her father this case had open up a lot of unsolved cases that involves dirty cops. It seem IA had aunt Kono uncover with out the knowledge of her team. They took in five dirty cops down and made one hell of a enemies when. They put way a dirty cop name Frank Delano but thankfully she has aunt Kono back and grandpa Joe would be on the island too. 

She left these book in her father safe in his office has she figured that it been be safest when she head over to the base. It was going to be fun getting to shoot some paintball at bunch of military personal, it was always fun but this time she had help. There were two Seals plus a air force pilot and his team were on her team. She been wait for month to get Corporal Meyers and everyone knew waiting was something she was not really good at. Evelynn knew Pearl not has well has she knew California base Colorado but still she has been here before and she spend the last month going over the base plans with uncle Sam. 

She been taxing her team make secret plans almost every night, she was little shocked to see two SEAL were both had played the game for Navy one the quarterback and other the blocker which made this that much sweeter. Lieutenant Wild and Lieutenant Lee were both from SEAL team six. Both were shot by her during training once or more times.

There is Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard and his team Specialist Ronon Dex he was good real good, his reflex were fast and he was real strong too. He is even taller then dad maybe 6,4 or 6,5 something like that and when he stand he like birk wall unmovable. Then there is Taylor Emmagan, is mom high 5,2 she strong fast great hand to hand fighter too. Then there is a this guy who can't shoot to save his own life, he panic when face with death he was scientist Doctor McKay who is our one asset has he can work through the problems that come up on the base the game is over if or when he get shoot. Lieutenant Wild and Lieutenant Lee are specialize in not only explosives but they were the number one sniper and stopper team in team six. 

On other team was Dr Radek Zelenka he was asset for them for Evelynn team to win they had take out Doctor Zelenka. Doctor McKay say Zelenka is good but McKay is better has if the base would follow in to enemy hands it would be the end of humanity.  Every one who ever meet McKay he people and his own team would tell you that you only  half of what he say is what is related to mission in hand. Zelenka team had a advantage Zelenka grow up hunting which mean he could shoot a gun and hit his target unlike McKay.  Corporal Meyers  neve r  reall y  see n  comba t  befor e  h e  wa s  statione d  i n  Japa n  an d  Australi a.  H e  was good on paper but his skills has never been tested on the field.  This would good dose of reality for him Evelynn couldn't wait to shoot sucker. Lieutenant Nick Jonas and Major Troy Miller were both great shoots, they both were long distance shoots when they were not on mission they both training with SAWT in Los Angeles. They were not going to be easy to take out but she had plan his name is Ronon Dex. the there was Major Sarah Connor and Major Shane Johnson they were fresh from the Academy. Lieutenant Mark Ford's and Lieutenant Jordan Price they both done one tour of Iraq but never had to use the gun however both had been in hand to hand fight with the enemy. 

Th e  fac t  s he  wa s  giv e  ru n  dow n  o f  their jackets  hel p  t o  com e  u p  wit h  pla n  t o  wit h  thi s  pain tball  figh t.  Th e  are a  the y  wer e  fightin g  i n  wa s  se t  u p  b y  tec h  suppor t  o n  th e  bas e  the y  Sheppar d  an d  hi s  me n  ar e  base d.  Th e  file d  chang e  al l  th e  tim e  tha t  t o  tec h  wor k  thi s  littl e  gam e  go t a  hol e  lo t  mor e  interestin g  le t  th e  gam e  bein g.

Evelynn when through the all the tech that she could her hands on when she had meet MI5 agent year ago during her visit to the white house with her father MI5 agent Cristina Kreme and her tech support Doctor Quentin had give her little parting gift. Doctor Quentin was in SGC program before been injured sent home to London which was when he join MI5 using everything he knew to come up with great new tech to help fight bad guy for secret service. She found one she was looking for a watch that had great in blind technology to hack in to any and all technology know to man kind. She could inter face with anything with a chip in it and no one knew about it . It was her secret to keep and she was great keeping secrets unlike any other little girls her age. 

Around one the two team had to work they way through hostile territory and get the asset with it little computer without losing any team member if member are shoot they can not take part in around two. The computer and other technology they collect on they would be beneficial to the team in the around to come. These game has three leaves collect all the tech from weapon to computer parts so McKay can reprogram the transporter and gets us home. 

Around two is to locate the damage transporter which mean working through the first of Oahu where the transporter had crashed landed. Working through the boobie traps and hostiles and insure that no man get left behind. Level three fix the transporter and fly home a carry out on the sea . The team to make it out is the one to win.

It was so much fun Evelynn team had not lost anyone but Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard had been hit on the keen when he was in transporter but it was not kill shoot. He was able to fly them home. The two remaining members of Zelenka team had shoot Sheppard try to forced they way in to transporter unfortunately for them they made one mistake think that the two SEAL were taken out of the game the sniper and his spotter had take the last two members of Zelenka team, while they made they way to the pick up point McKay fixed the Transporter and they picked up the Seals on they way home. No one got left behind she every happy when her hold team had shoot Corporal Meyers prenatally in the second around.

Once  on  the  carry  she  give  them  all  the  slip  make  her  way  over  to  bridge  of  th e  shi p  wher e  sh e  kne w  sh e  woul d  hav e  goo d  vie w  o f  th e  dec k  an d  tha t  wher e  th e  captai n  o f  th e  shi p  coul d  b e  foun d.  Captai n  Richardso n  owne d  he r a  gam e  o f  ches t  fro m  tw o  year s  ag o.  I t  wa s  on e  thes e  famil y  BB Q  sh e  ha d  watc h  th e  captai n  an d  he r  grandfathe r  pla y  an d  h e  ha d  promise d  he r a  gam e  th e  nex t  tim e  the y  mee t,  sh e  kne w  tha t  the y  ha d  tim e  fo r  gam e  o r  tw o  befor e  th e  bi g E  docke d  a t  Pearl-harbou r  wher e  he r  fathe r  woul d  wai t  wit h  th e  res t  o f  th e  famil y  t o  pic k  he r  an d  he r  mothe r  u p. 

 


End file.
